Uterine manipulator assemblies are medical instruments that are used for manipulating (e.g., moving or repositioning) a patient's uterus during medical procedures. Such procedures include surgical procedures such as laparoscopic gynecologic surgery, e.g., total laparoscopic hysterectomy (TLH) surgery, and diagnostic procedures such as chromopertubation in which a colored dye is delivered to a patient's fallopian tubes to confirm that they are patent.
Instruments of this kind often include a proximal portion that remains external to the patient's body during use and a distal portion that is inserted into the patient's body. The proximal portion typically provides for manipulation of the instrument during use. The distal portion often includes a tip that is sized to be inserted into and/or engage a uterus and which, in some cases, is configured for delivering liquid (e.g., dye) to a patient's uterus and/or fallopian tubes. Generally, the distal portion of the instrument is advanced through the vaginal cavity and into the uterus. With the distal portion inserted within a uterus, the uterus can be manipulated through surgeon or physician controlled movements of the proximal portion. Following completion of a procedure, the instrument is removed from the patient's body via the vaginal cavity.